


New Bedroom Dilemma

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Home Improvement (TV)
Genre: Basement Bedroom, Brothers, Episode: s05e08 "Room without a View", Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Randy is afraid to sleep in his new basement bedroom alone. Brad comes to the rescue by offering to sleep with him. It’s a win-win situation all around.





	New Bedroom Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

Randy loved the new room, save for the ominous noises banging around at night. He barely got any sleep the first few days, and his highly-strung attitude from lack of sleeping was beginning to show.

One morning, Brad came into the kitchen, yet again complaining that Randy got the basement room when clearly the oldest brother was more deserving of having the fancy new room.

“Okay okay, you win,” Randy said “You’re right, you’re absolutely right. What was I thinking? Of course, the bedroom should be yours. We’ll just trade bedrooms to set everything right again.”

Brad looked at him suspiciously. He wasn’t buying it.

“So what’s wrong with it?” Brad asked.

Randy was not about to admit he was scared. Before he could make up some lame excuse why it was imperative they switch rooms, Brad released a loud sigh.

“Don’t lie to me,” Brad chastened. “I know you, so fess up.”

After a moment, Brad pulled Randy towards him, encircling Randy’s waist in his arms. Brad placed their foreheads together. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that.”

“Fine,” Randy said. “I’m scared, okay? Are you happy now?”

He couldn’t resist Brad when he acted so sweet like this. It was slightly out of character, and Brad usually only pulled this crap when he wanted something. Usually.

“I guess I’ll just have to sleep with you until you get used to it,” Brad sighed. It sounded fake, and Randy was starting to rethink this ‘genuine concern’ Brad was dolling out.

Randy pulled back, giving Brad the best glare he could muster. Brad just laughed and gently kissed Randy’s forehead.

“You know it’s more than that.” Brad stepped back, mussing up Randy’s hair in the process. “I miss you, you know. It’s too far for you to sneak into my bedroom at night. It’s…a bit lonely.”

Brad turned towards the fridge, opening it for the milk when Randy suddenly grabbed Brad around the waist.

“Think our parents will go for it?” Randy asked.

“Well…” Brad said, a grin spreading across his face. “I’ll think of something.”

Brad turned around, placing a kiss on Randy’s lips. “It’s sweet you being so clingy first thing in the morning, but I’m hungry, and need food. I’ll come down later tonight, okay?”

“Promise?” Randy asked playfully.

“Promise,” Brad responded, placing another kiss on Randy’s lips.

“Now, food.” Brad slapped Randy’s ass. He opened the microwave, pulling out the pillow. “And throw this back in your room.”

Randy shook his head, but gave in. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

He got another smack for that.

“Hey!” Randy turned around, looking affronted.

“You know there’s going to be more where that came from, right?” Brad said, as he took the milk out of the fridge. “You know how far the room is away from out parent’s room? Yeah, you can be as loud as you want and they won’t hear us.”

Randy was about to open the basement door when he stopped in his tracks.

“I think we should go to bed early tonight,” Randy said. He heard Brad snort from the kitchen.

He had a feeling the basement wouldn’t seem quite so scary.


End file.
